The Maze of Romance
by OhehOhahah
Summary: L/J Fic: What happens when Voldemort makes an evil plan for James to kill himself? Find out!
1. In Which Bacon flies and there is a Hogs...

Lily Evans woke up the the sun shining in her eyes and her best friend, Lissa Jasc, tuggig her out of bed.  
"Come on, come on, come on!" yelled Lissa, "We have a Hogsmeade trip today, remember? It's a Saturday!" Lily groaned.  
"Fine!" snapped Lily, "Can you puh-lease close the shades, though? You know the sun is a mortal enemy to me in the morning!" She grinned at Lissa and stalked over to her dresser.   
"She has to wake me up when I was dreaming about the perfect boy... whome I haven't met yet." thought Lily.  
"Lil?" said Lissa, "You just put two socks on one foot. Lily, dear. Get with the program. It's SPRING!" Lily scowled. She didn't like being treated that way but she forgave Lissa as she was her only girl friend. Lily finished dressing and Lily and Lissa walked down to the Great Hall to eat their breakfast.  
  
***  
  
When the two got there, they were met by the three cutest boys of the century. They of course were: James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, the infamous Maruaders  
"Here comes Sleeping Beauty and the Wicked Witch!" cackled Sirius as he winked at Lissa. She waved him off and sat next to Remus while Lily threw bacon at him. Lily went to sit near James. (A/N: Oh no! Sirius is un-girled!)  
"So everybody, let's make a list of what we'll buy at Hogsmeade." said James. He passed a piece of paper and a quill to Lissa.  
"We'll need Choclate Frogs; Droobles Best Blowing Gum; Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans; a new game of Exploding Snap; and a few Dungbombs!" said Sirius as he counted off his fingers. He grinned evilly.  
"We're blowing up Filch's office tonight!" said James. He stuffed some bacon into his mouth. "Lilby, Lissa. Wantb come along?" he asked through bacon.  
"Sure, as long as I get to set the bombs." replied Lilu. She looked at Lissa who nodded. She grinned evilly like Sirius and Remus muttered,  
"She's turning more into Sirius everyday." After, the 5 got up and went on their brooms to fly to Hogsmeade.  
***  
  
"I think we got everything covered." said Lissa, "Choclate Frogs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Exploding Snaps, and Dungbombs. Yes, we've got it all." They moved towards the cash register where the clerk said,  
"5 galleons and 3 sickles." after he totaled them up. They each payed 1 galleon and the boys all chipped in 1 sickle.  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lily, "Your finally acting like gentlemen! So how about you act like gentlemen and buy us some butterbeers! Oh thank you!" And with that Lily and Lissa were out the door with the boys close behind sighing. 


	2. In Which there is a little Necklace Fun

It was around 11 o'clock at night when Lily Evans went into the boys dormitory and dragged her friends out.  
"Okay, everyone. I bought this really cool necklace at Zonko's when we were getting the Exploding Snaps and Dungbombs and I want to try it out. It's a truth necklace (A/N. I didn't have this idea)" she said, "You were it and one of us askes you a question in which the necklace makes you say the truth." She grinned like Sirius again. "So, who's gonna try first?" She looked at everyone and raised her right eyebrow. There was silence.  
"I'll be first, then." Lily said. She took the necklace and placed it on her neck. "Ask away!" The other four thought hard. Finally, Sirius asked,  
"Do you like someone?" Lily immediatly answered,  
"Yes!" and the spell that the necklace made was worn off. "Your turn to put it on, Sirius!" she squeled. Sirius put the necklace on.   
"Is it true that you dumped your last girlfriend, Jennifer, because she didn't like dogs?" asked Lissa. Sirius laughed and answered with a simple yes.  
"Now it's your turn!" Sirius said. he handed her the necklace which she put on straight away.  
"Who do you like better, me or Sirius?" Remus blurted out the second she got the necklace on. Lissa smiled.  
"You of course, Remus!" she answered which made Sirius scowl and Remus blush. "Here Remus, put the necklace on!" Remus took the necklace and swiftly put it on.  
"Do you like Lissa?" asked James. Remus blushed even more fiercely and answered a quick yes. Then he handed the necklace to James. Siruis quickly asked before anyone else had a chance,  
"Recently you said you like a girl in our grade and in our house. Does she have black hair and blue eyes like Lissa?" James acted surprised and answered, "NO!" And he took off the necklace and raced up the stairs to his dormitory muttering that he forgot to do his Homework.  
"HA! HA!" said Lily. "I knew you would blush one time this year! You owe me 10 galleons!" She started to do her cheering dance.  
"Oh pipe down!" James yelled from the stairs. "I'll get her back, and soon." he whispered to himself while his teeth gritted.  
  
*************Yeah, I know. Short. REVIEW PLEASE!************ 


	3. In Which a secret is Exposed

The full moon was shining into Lily Evans dormitory window as she sat there thinking about who James likes.  
"It couldn't be Lissa, he said so. And he wouldn't like Melanie or Stacey. Maybe he likes... me!" she thought. "No, it couldn't be true. We're just friends... but he has been looking at me strangly and been daydreaming a lot. Could he? Not like I want him to though. It would be nice to have a boyfriend but... we are just friend. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Alright? Stop getting so emotionly. STOP!" She decided to ask Lissa if she knew who James liked.  
"I don't know, but why do you ask?" she answered when Lily asked. Then she grinned. "You have a crush on him! The names now Mrs. Lily Evans Potter, isn't it?" Lissa grinned even more.  
"No, I don't. I just wanted to know. Okay?" Lily snapped. She stalked off into the Common Room where she met James and Sirius getting under James' Invisiblity Cloak.  
"James! Sirius! What are you doing?" she asked. Then she looked around, "and where is Remus?" James panicked.  
"Um.. Remus is sick and we are going to visit him." he said quickly. He prayed that she would fall for that excuse but his prayer wasn't good enough.  
"With your invisiblity cloak? If you were going to the hospital wing, you could just go, you don't need the invisiblity cloak. Oh and Remus is sick. In that case, I'll come too!" she blurted.  
"NO!" yelled Sirius. James glared at him as to say, "Stop! And should we tell her?" Sirius looked bewildered and then nodded.  
"Lily, we aren't going to the hospital wing." James said calmly. "Remus is well... a werewolf. And we turned ourselves into well... you promise you won't tell?" Lily shook her head as if to say, "No, I won't tell." and James started again.  
"We, Sirius and I, are animagi." He gulped, wondering what she would say. Lily sighed.  
"At of all the seven years we've been friends, you kept that from me? And Lissa? You guys are idoits! What? You think we were going to blow up and say how scared we were that Remus was a werewolf and that you could change into who knows what! Well, guess what! You were right! I am blowing up because not that you guys are animagi and Remus is a werewolf but because you kept this a secret for seven years! Oh my god. I thought you were my friends!" she said. James stuttered.  
"Well, little miss bitchy! Who ever said we were friends?" James asked. There was a hard red stinging motion on his cheek as Lily slapped him with all her might.  
"And don't call me bitchy ever again!" she said and she left the room to tell Lissa what she had just heard. 


	4. In Which Voldermort casts a Spell and tw...

While Lily and James were having a fight a little evil plan was forming!  
"Death Eater, bring me my crystal ball. I need to check up on James Potter!" said a cold harsh voice, Lord Voldemort. The scrawnly looking woman named Narcissa silently placed a bright and big crystal ball in the center of a table that had just magiced its way to Voldemort.  
"So James. Having a little girl trouble?" he cackled. Narcissa looked over her Lords shoulder. Then she had a bright idea (A/N: Well, not good for us).  
"My Lord, if I may speak," started Narcissa after getting a nod from Voldemort, "I would think James would kill himself if he had to be with that girl for about a week. Maybe we could put him in a maze that takes about a week to get out of with that girl. Then maybe he would kill himself before he got out of the maze." Narcissa looked hopeful.  
"Actually Narcissa, that isn't a bad idea. I like your thinking. Yes, we shall do that. But how? Ah yes! Narcissa, bring me my Spells of Dark Arts book. NOW!" he yelled while Narcissa hurried to get the book.  
  
***  
  
While Voldermort was planning an evil scheme, Lily Evans was walking towards the library and James Potter was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As everyone knows, you have to walk past the library to get to the common room and so the two met.  
"Listen Lil. I'm sorry." he quickly said as he passed her. Lily stood there. James Potter wasn't the one most likely to apologize.  
"Are you really?" she asked unsure of what to say. James turned around.  
"Positive. It was stupid and wrong for Remus, Sirius and I to keep that from our best friends." He blushed while saying best. "Hey, do you want to go play quidditch?" Lily nodded and James said,  
"I'll go get my broom. You get yours!" The two ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room and down in a matter of minutes and started walking out the door of the Hogwarts Castle when there was a flash and a maze appeared before them.  
"Do you know what just happened?" asked Lily uncertainly. James shook his head. "Why don't we just go back inside?" he asked. Lily nodded and when they turned around, the Hogwarts door wasn't there.  
"My spell has worked!" 


	5. In Which the Two have more in Common the...

"Oh my god! Where did the door go?" asked Lily franticly. James stared with disbelief. Where had the door gone?  
"I don't know, but you know. The only way we can go is up into the hedges so I guess we should. Right?" he answered. Lily nodded, and started walking towards the hedges.  
"Wait!" James cried, "Wands out! Who knows what could be in these hedges?" He started walking in front of her, "And it is only right that I walk in front of you incase there is a evil thing in here that is hungry so I can get eaten and you can run." he said when he saw her pout. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"He is being really protective though, almost like he likes you!" she thought. Lily shook that thought out of her head and started up a conversation.  
"So, what are your parents like?" she said out of the blue. James looked down.  
"Their dead, that rascal Voldemort killed them. What about yours?" he replied. Lily blushed sadly.  
"Voldemort killed my parents, too. Something about being realted to Dumbledore." she said.   
"Oh, well we have more in common then you think." he said. "What else do we have in common? What's your favorite muggle show?" Lily thought and said at the same time as James,  
"Mines Cooking with Arabella." Her eyes popped out. "You like cooking?" she asked. James nodded.  
"My dad used to be a chef and he taught me how to cook." he said. "Well, that is another thing we have in common." Lily smiled,  
"Man! She has a great smile." thought James. All of the sudden they both blurted,  
"What would your ideal man be?" and "What would your ideal woman be?" And then,  
"You first!"  
"No you!"  



End file.
